huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey
|education = Currently enrolled in college|homeworld = France}} Physical Description UN Audrey has a slim build along with small breasts. She has red eyes that match her faded red hair which extends to her midback and has a black rose/ribbon with a white veil on top of her hair. In her default outfit, she wears a red Lolita type dress with her shirt being red plaid with white squares, and a red and black patterned ribbon attached to the front of it. She wears a red collar with a black tie. She wears a red skirt with a red-and-white plaid horizontal ruffle in the middle, thie two other ruffles being red. She has a long, fingerless glove on her left arm, and a band around her wrist on her right. She has a black bow on her back and wears white high heels that also have black bows attached to them. There's also a red ribbon tied around her left ankle. Personality "Audrey is loud, self centered and an all around stuck up bitch. She has extremely high energy and believes life is a party that's meant to be enjoyed. As a result, she all too often indulges in reckless behaviors like smoking, drinking, recreational drug use, ignoring her education, rejecting authority and generally doing whatever she feels like. Audrey has no real sense of loyalty or commitment and is only looking to have as much fun as possible."- Game Description History "Audrey is a college student studying cosmetology. Unlike her friend and classmate Tiffany, she doesn’t care for the academic setting and does not take her school work very seriously. She can often be found skipping class and hanging out at the Mall. Audrey is a self described party girl. She admires Jessie’s carefree lifestyle and tries to emulate her. She loves to go dancing and drags her friends to the local nightclub several times a week. Though the extent of the problem is unclear, Tiffany and Nikki suspect Audrey of having drug abuse issues." '- Original Backstory' "After realizing that the last person she opened up her heart to was cheating on her with like 10 other chicks, Audrey developed a bitter hatred of men and fell to hard drugs to escape the emotional pain. She cams for the satisfaction of taking money from men and to feed her awesome coke habit." '- ''HunieCam Studio Bio''' Relationships Nikki Audrey and Nikki seem to be polar opposites, but are still on friendly terms, although Audrey seems more fond of Nikki than the reverse. Kyanna Although their relationship was brief, Audrey's relationship with Kyanna is not positive. Audrey always argues with Kyanna about her hair cutting styles and calls her a "whore". When the player talks to Kyanna, she will mention Audrey (not in name) and she will call her a "bitch". Tiffany Although Audrey and Tiffany are never seen interacting with each other, it's possible that they are actually good friends. Because they are in the same school and class together, they seem to talk a lot with each other off-screen. Tiffany even mentions that Audrey would get jealous if Tiffany had something that she didn't. Also, Tiffany mentions that her "friend" Audrey once gave her some drugs to try. Jessie Despite having no in-game interaction with each other, it is known that Audrey looks up to Jessie for her carefree lifestyle in the game description. HunieCam Statistics Initial Style Level: 2 Initial talent Level: 2 Initial Pay Rate: $4/hr Fetishes: Teen, Flat Chest Smokes: Addicted Drinks: Addicted Trivia * HuniePotDev has stated on his Twitter, that Audrey was "Loosely based on the actress Aubrey Plaza (in name only)". * Audrey appears in HunieCam Studio, another game developed by HuniePot. ** She is one of eight characters from the original game to make an appearance in this; the other seven being Kyanna, Jessie,Tiffany, Lola, Beli, Aiko and Nikki. * She was a virgin before the player had sex with her. This is revealed to the player by Kyu when the player gives Audrey's underwear to her when unlocking Alpha Mode. * Along with Kyanna's voice actress Helene Daviau, Brittany Lauda is one of the voice actresses in this game to be involved in Yandere Simulator, voicing Osana Najimi (whose personality is very much like Audrey's). * Although Audrey is asleep every morning, the first time you encounter her is morning. This is the only chance you can take her to a morning date (Farmers Market, Hiking Trail or Botanical Garden). *At "B", Audrey has the smallest cup size of all the human girls in HuniePop. *Audrey might have been created around the tsundere character archetype, a staple in Japanese works. This is a person that often acts in a violent manner towards their romantic interest, but does so because they have an attraction to them. Audrey may fit the mold as she constantly demeans and belittles the player, but after a number of successful dates, she becomes less hostile, and even begins to appear to enjoy the company of the player to an extent. *Audrey's main outfit, Scene Girl, has been completely changed in HunieCam Studio *Her voice actress also voices Brooke from HunieCam Studio. *The name of Audrey's "Big Red" hairstyle in HunieCam Studio is a reference to Chanty Binx/Big Red, who is infamous for her belligerent behavior and hatred of men, which are two traits that Audrey herself possesses. *It is possible the man mentioned in her Huniecam Studios biography, who "cheated on her with like, 10 other girls" is The Player from the previous game. This also implies she had feelings for The Player and was hurt by him fooling around with the other girls in HuniePop. *Audrey is one of the characters who will accept any drinks at any time of day, this category includes Aiko, Jessie and Momo. *Audrey's voice actor, Brittney Lauda, made a mistake during Audrey and Kyanna's argument in the mall. When Audrey said, "How am I supposed to walk around like this?" Brittany said "wralk" instead of walk. Brittany noticed and wanted to redo the scene, but couldn't. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio Category:Teen Category:Flat Chest